Reflections
by ksrli
Summary: She is so full of life. Everyone wants to be her. You want to be her. Settling for her best friend is a better opportunity then most people get." One-Shot


Lilly looks up to see that you have finally picked an outfit. It happens to be the most modest outfit in her closet, but she gave you free reign. She jumps out of her chair and circles you, inspecting your choice. She eventually steps back. You start to fidget and wonder if she thinks the outfit looks stupid. You've always had Lilly help pick out your outfit before parties. She has been particularly brutal. Apparently while you were thinking Lilly came to her conclusion.

"You look fabulous, Veronica."

Immediately the breath you had been holding releases and you giggle.

"Are you sure? The skirt is sort of short in the back and the shirt is pink."

"You look hot, so just stop. We need to do makeup and hair."

She skips up to her mirror and plugs in her stereo and puts in a CD. You don't recognize the music but you sit back on the bed and watch as she applies her make up.

She bobs up and down the beat of the music and you find yourself mesmerized. Her hair gleams and her body moves in a way that makes her seem like a goddess. Her lips form a pout and you hold back a giggle. The world seems to revolve around her and she seems out of reach. Sometimes it feels like you don't belong behind the velvet ropes with Lilly. You know that if Lilly hadn't taken you under her wing in freshman year you would be just another 02er.

She is so full of life. Everyone wants to be her. You want to be her. Settling for her best friend is a better opportunity then most people get. She just glitters. At homecoming she looked stunning while you looked dull in your pink frilly dress. She kissed you and it didn't feel awkward because it was Lilly. She can make any situation fun. She knows just the right things to says at the right times. She is perfect.

She catches you looking at her in the mirror.

You blush and look away.

She turns away from the mirror and saunters up to you.

"How do I look?"

For some reason you can't keep the stutter out of your voice when you reply.

"Gorgeous as always."

She smiles her approval and grabs your hand. Dragging you over to her vanity she explains that she wants to do your make up. You try to tell her you have your own but she says that hers is better.

She begins digging through her drawer and pulling out various beauty supplies.

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Relax, Veronica, I'm going to make you so hot my brother will drool."

You made the mistake of telling Lilly that you thought her brother was cute. She pounced on the idea and already started making plans to get the two of you together. She kept bubbling on about how you could be her sister-in-law and it would be so awesome if we were related. Duncan seemed to like the idea of you and him together. He was a really sweet guy and you've had a crush on him since the first time you met him, which was the same day you met Lilly.

It was only two weeks into freshman year and you'd heard of the pep squad meeting that day. Your mom thought it would be a great idea to try out. So, you were sitting all alone on one side of the gym while a large group of 09ers sat on the other. Lilly walked in and all the girls turned to look at her. One girl ran up and led Lilly over to the group. A really snotty girl came up to you and told you that the pep squad is usually made up of 09ers. Lilly, ever curious, came over. You looked the girl in the eye and told her that you were going to try out despite the lack of financial backing. You made a witty insult but you can't remember what it was know. Gosh that was a long time ago. Lilly laughed at whatever it was you said to the girl, whose name turned out to be Madison Sinclair. Madison huffed and stalked away. Lilly introduced herself. She told you to stick with her and you should be fine. You believed her so when she asked you to come over her house after the tryouts you accepted. The rest was history.

She was always trying to mold you into something you weren't. The homecoming dress and make up choice were always things Lilly was getting on your case about. Part of you wants to change but the other part knows that you can't. You don't have the Lilly inside you. And yes, sometimes you are jealous but you know you don't have the inner strength to be her. She has confidence and poise, in which you certainly lack.

You nervously twirl you hair wondering what she is going to do. Her smile makes you feel a bit juvenile and you let out an annoyed sigh.

She applies a light pink shadow to your eyes. So far it looked fine. She then pulls out a midnight black eyeliner pencil. She starts to apply it to the outer corners of your eyes.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?"

She quirks an eyebrow at you and continues. That was Lilly, always so sure of herself. She then pulls out a black eye shadow with glitter in it. Instead of questioning her choice you just let her put it on. Smokey eyes aren't the best makeup choice for someone of your skin tone but Lilly hasn't been wrong before. She pulls out a lip gloss and slowly applies it to your lips.

"Okay, all set."

She turns your chair to face the mirror. You have the same make up as her. In fact you look just like her and that doesn't seem to bother you.


End file.
